Drivers often carry beverages with them while driving and use the standard cup holders in the car. Unexpected and quick stops or turns can cause the beverage to spill out of the cup or cause the cup to fall out of the cup holder. The present invention features a self-rotating cup holder for preventing the spilling of the cup contents in those situations.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.